


对A要不起怎么办？

by Vikkikanawut



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikkikanawut/pseuds/Vikkikanawut
Summary: mew是一个浪荡子，因为想做老师所以装作儒雅的样子进了学校，gulf是个不良，因为想泡mew所以装乖乖崽。某一天他们在酒吧遇到了彼此——“我还以为你是个好学生呢。”“我还以为你是个儒雅的男人呢。”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

闷热的夏天，空调的冷气呼呼的吹着，窗外的蝉鸣使得教室内的人更加烦躁。  
“咳咳，”讲台上的老师清了清嗓子，以期吸引心不在焉的学生们的注意力，“从明天起我要开始休产假了，高一的mew老师会来代我的课。”  
底下的学生也不管老师还站在上面，就开始热烈地讨论了起来。今年新来的数学老师mew一入校就引起了一阵不小的风波，他总是穿着白衬衫，戴着一副金丝边眼镜，脸上挂着温柔的笑容，浑身浸着一股浓浓的书卷气，很多女生常常在课间的时候会装作路过的样子跑去偷看他，现在他居然要来给咱班代课？  
后排的gulf眼里闪过狡黠的目光，脑子里不知在想些什么，痴痴的笑了起来。他的同桌mild看着他这幅样子，不怀好意地用手肘撞了撞gulf，自打mew入校以来gulf一天能跑二十趟办公室，要不是他上课还是那副吊儿郎当的样子，哥几个真以为他受了啥刺激打算好好学习了呢：“瞧你那一脸淫荡样，人老师还没来呢给你整的跟在一起了似的。”  
gulf得意的笑笑：“反正迟早是爷的，近水楼台先得月懂不懂。先回去了，今晚有事儿。”说完gulf拎起包就走了，也不理mild在后面一直嚷嚷问他今晚不打球了吗？  
mild看着gulf的匆匆走掉的背影，突然反应过来他今天怎么还拿书包了？难道他真的要背叛他们兄弟几个偷偷回去读书？  
gulf走进理发店，轻车熟路的走到17号位，理发师抬头看到是gulf，打了个招呼：“哟n'gulf，不是前几天才来过吗？今天打算怎么弄？”  
“帮我拉直吧p'best，怎么乖怎么来。”  
best觉得自己仿佛幻听了：“啊？你要搞个乖一点的？”  
“嗯，决定改邪归正做个乖孩子了。”

***

第二天早上，mild来到教室，看到一个整整齐齐穿着校服的人趴在gulf的座位上睡觉，这个人的头发看起来软软的，安安静静地光是趴在那儿就让人觉得心都变得柔软了起来。  
mild轻轻地拍了拍那人的肩膀：“同学，同学，你是不是走错教室了呀。”  
结果这人不抬头还好，一抬头差点没把mild吓个半死，趴在这睡觉的居然是他们大哥gulf？那个从来不好好穿校服的gulf今天不但穿了还把扣子扣到了最上面一颗？那个自从mild认识他以来就变着花样烫头的gulf居然去搞了个顺毛造型？不过他脸上那个睡觉被吵醒了不耐烦的表情还是很熟悉的：“叫爷干嘛？”  
“卧槽你怎么了gulf，受啥刺激了吗？叔叔阿姨要破产了你打算好好读书养家糊口了？”  
“滚。爷从今天起要做个好学生，老师的宠儿，最主要是要做mew老师的宠儿。”  
说到这gulf又不禁傻不愣登地笑了起来，mild看着他这个样子，不禁感叹爱情的力量真伟大。  
“这就是你追mew老师的策略？我看你一节课都撑不过去就露馅了。”  
“呸呸呸，乌鸦嘴。爷还给自己买了个双肩包，乖不乖？”gulf炫耀似的指着自己的包说道，说着他好像突然想起了些什么，朝boat走去。  
“诶boat，那啥，你不是说一个人忙不过来吗？我能跟你一块儿做数学课代表不？”  
boat一脸惊讶地看着他，先是为他今天这幅打扮，再是为他说的话： “你不是最不爱搞这些的吗？之前老师让你做你还不做呢。”gulf虽然一天天吊儿郎当的，奈何脑子聪明，数理化样样行。  
“总得为班级做点贡献嘛。”  
“那…好吧，一会儿我把作业收齐了你给老师搬过去。”说话间，上课铃打响了，gulf赶紧回到座位，望眼欲穿地盯着门口，平时他都希望老师晚点到，这样可以和朋友多唠唠嗑，现在巴不得上一天数学课别下课。宝贝缪缪子快来吧，爷想死你了。  
不知道是不是mew听到了他内心的召唤，远远地，真就出现了那个熟悉的身影——  
mew一手拿着书，另一只手夹着教具，风吹起了他衬衫的衣角，光是看着就让人产生了“谦谦君子，温润如玉”的感觉。  
他走进教室来，温柔地对同学们笑了笑：“大家好，我是从今天开始给大家代课的mew老师。”  
mew一笑，gulf觉得自己的心简直都要化了，不愧是爷看上的男人，真他妈的绝了！  
mild一脸不齿地望着gulf这花痴的样子，就这还敢称大哥呢？明明就一色胚！  
这节课可以说是gulf上得最认真的一节课了，全程没打过一次瞌睡，还积极举手回答问题。现在他发现了，他的男人不但长得好看，头脑还聪明，血赚啊！  
平时觉得漫长到不行的一节课，今天好像转眼就过了。mew宣布了下课，就开始收拾东西准备回办公室了。gulf想着自己要不要装模作样地找道题去问问，又觉得自己这样操之过急，他脑子里还在纠结来纠结去，一抬头就看到一堆女生已经围在讲台附近问题目了。  
“卧槽，这群色胚！”gulf小声地咒骂道。mild在旁边敢怒不敢言：“色胚本胚还在这儿说别人呢！”  
gulf决定换个方法接近mew，他迅速去催小组长们收作业，小组长们先是被gulf今天这身打扮吓了一跳，再是被gulf来收作业吓了一跳，虽然一头雾水但咱也不敢说咱也不敢问，速速收齐了交给gulf。  
等到gulf收齐了作业，mew正推开门准备离开教室，gulf赶紧追出去。  
“mew…mew老师！”  
mew闻声回过头，初夏阳光洒在他额前的碎发上，gulf觉得他好看的简直有点不真实。  
“老师，这是我们班今天的数学作业。”  
“好的，谢谢你。你是我们班的课代表吗？”  
“嗯嗯是的！我叫gulf，以后老师有什么事情叫我就好了。”面前的小孩儿显得很兴奋的样子，脸红扑扑的，一脸期待地盯着他。  
“好的gulf，那以后麻烦你啦。”mew对他笑笑，然后接过他手上的作业。之前远看没发现，现在近看发现mew的手上布满了青筋，一看就结实有力的样子，被这双手握着腰一定很爽吧。救命救命，gulf kanawut矜持矜持，别显得这么饥渴。  
gulf给自己做了一堆心理工作，终于摆出了一副害羞的表情：“不麻烦的，我很乐意为同学们服务。”我还愿意为你服务，服务哪儿都行。gulf在心里偷偷的说。  
mew看着小孩儿眼里的忐忑还有一丝丝的仰慕，突然觉得这小孩儿还挺有趣的，他腾出一只手来拍拍他的肩膀：“那gulf要加油哦。老师先走啦，下节课还有课。”然后就搬着作业走了。  
gulf感觉mew手上的温度还停留在他的肩膀上。  
“艹，mew拍了我的肩膀四舍五入就是牵手了，再四舍五入就是做爱了，牛逼！”  
gulf把自己想乐呵了，摸着自己肩膀刚刚被拍过的地方，一脸笑眯眯地回教室了。  
见面的第一天就做爱了，爷就是坠屌的！


	2. Chapter 2

中午放学，gulf因为今天心情大好，请mild和boat去学校后门的巷子里撸串。  
gulf装乖装到底，还装模作样地背了个小书包，明明有185的个子，却怎么看怎么可爱。  
“诶gulf，还没问你呢，你今天怎么打扮的这么乖。”  
gulf还没来得及回答就被mild抢了话头：“还能为啥，为了他的mew老师呗。”  
boat恍然大悟地点点头：“怪不得你说你要做数学课代表，还以为你真这么好想帮兄弟分忧呢！不过你怎么知道mew老师喜欢乖的？”  
gulf拍拍boat的脑袋，一脸你这个傻逼的表情：“老师不都喜欢乖的。难道你们能够想象mew老师和以前的我在一起的样子？”  
boat和mild想象了一下校服永远不好好穿，戴着个耳钉一脸凶相的gulf和穿着白衬衣，戴着一副眼镜永远满面笑容的mew，好像确实行不通。  
“不过你总不能一辈子装下去吧，那得多累啊。”  
“谁跟你说我要装一辈子，能装多久装多久，能干一炮是一炮，干到就是爽到啊。”gulf又想起了mew那双布满青筋的手臂，觉得有些口干舌燥的，他不禁舔了舔嘴唇。  
“你们喝点什么？今天爷高兴，得去弄点酒来喝。”  
“随便吧你去买就行。”  
gulf起身往巷子深处走去，里面有几家小店，平时学校里的男生都偷着摸着在那儿买点小烟小酒啥的。  
“phi要两瓶啤酒。”  
“好叻！”老板拿了酒转过身来略显惊讶，“诶？是gulf啊，你换个造型我还真认不出来了。今天拿不拿烟？”  
“戒了，phi给我几根棒棒糖吧，要奶味儿的。”  
付完帐gulf提着东西往外走，没走两步，撞上了前面两个人，是两个游手好闲的混子。  
混子回过头，看到gulf一副乖巧的面孔，还背着个书包，不怀好意地堵住了他的路。  
“小弟弟去哪儿啊？有没有钱借哥哥花一花？”  
“滚开，别挡着爷的道。”  
“哟，小弟弟还挺凶。这长得也不错，细皮嫩肉的，没钱的话跟哥哥上一次床也行。”混子说完伸手想去摸摸他的脸，被gulf一手抓住直接扭脱臼了。  
三人扭打在一块儿，虽然对方有两个人，但gulf本身就不是个吃素的，再加上其中一个人手断了一只，gulf居然完全占上风。gulf狠狠地踹了对方一脚，对方一下子被踹到了地上。这时，gulf眼尖地看见有人朝这边走来。  
熟悉的白衬衣，金丝边眼镜。  
“艹，mew老师。”  
gulf赶紧瘫坐在地上，搞得刚刚被踹倒的人一脸疑惑地看着他：“不是吧大哥，我都被你踹倒了你还要坐下来打我啊。”  
“闭嘴。”gulf一脸狠相地看着他，而另一个人站在那儿看着他们两个突然都坐了下去，也不知道是还要不要继续打。  
“mew老师！救命啊！”gulf突然吼了一嗓子，把旁边俩人吓得不清，要喊救命也是我们喊吧，你喊啥啊？  
mew听到声音才注意到gulf被两个混子围着，还瘫坐在地上，他赶紧跑过来。  
“你们是谁？这是我的学生，你们再欺负他我就报警了。”  
两个混子心里想，你可快报警吧，我们还想让他赔医药费呢。可是想起刚刚gulf打起架来不要命的样子，啥也不敢说悻悻地走了。  
mew蹲下来一脸紧张地查看他的伤口，gulf本身就是疤痕体质，被轻轻碰一下就能瘀一大块那种，再加上现在刘海耷拉在他的眼前，一双圆圆的杏眼无辜地盯着mew，让人觉得他就像一只受伤的可怜小狗。  
mew捏着他的下巴抬起他的脸，仔细查看脸上的伤口，距离靠得太近了，gulf觉得自己简直都能感受到mew的呼吸。这个姿势，就好像在接吻一样，想着想着gulf的脸一下子就红了。  
“我带你去校医室上点药吧。”  
“可是我站不起来了。”糕糕摔倒了，要缪子哥亲亲抱抱才能起来。  
菩萨听到了信男糕卡娜虔诚的祷告，决定圆他一个心愿。  
“那我抱你过去吧。”  
幸福来的有点太突然了，gulf懵懵的就被mew打横抱了起来。他下意识的用手圈住mew的脖子，悄悄地把头埋在他的肩膀上。  
“啊啊啊我的妈呀，我老公好香，我一顿狂吸。啊他的手臂果然好有力，怎么可以这么帅受不了受不了，老公快来榨干我吧。”  
mew向下看只能看到gulf露出来的一截白皙的脖子，白里透着一点粉，mew以为gulf是害羞了，再加上gulf看起来和他一样高，但是抱在怀里却觉得小小一只没什么重量，mew不禁感叹这小孩也太可爱了点。  
mild见gulf半天没出来，正准备进去找他，结果见mew抱着个人出来。  
“mew老师！好巧啊。您这是…”  
“我刚刚进去正好遇见gulf，他被几个混子堵住了，好像被打了呢。”  
“什么gulf被打了？还有人能打他？”mild一脸难以置信地惊呼道。然后他又看到gulf一脸你死定了的表情盯着他，他不禁打了个寒战立马改口：“他这么可爱能有人舍得打他。”  
gulf这才又重新把头埋在mew的颈窝里，任着mew把他抱走了。  
mild望着mew离去的背影，这时他突然反应过来，“卧槽？gulf不是说他请客吗？怎么搞一搞又去扣仔（泡男人）了？”  
这边，mew将gulf抱到了校医室，让医生给伤口消下毒。gulf将衣服掀起来，露出他的小肚子，虽然他很瘦，但是小肚子看起来却肉肉软软的，很好捏的样子。  
mew突然想上去揉一揉他的肚子，感觉就像逗小狗一样，说不定gulf也会开心的摇摇脑袋蹭蹭他。mew看着gulf的身体，身上青一块紫一块的，感觉像被人掐了一样，他不禁想到如果可以掐着gulf的腰，让他随着自己的节奏摆动…  
他摇了摇头，这可是他的学生啊，这么可爱一小孩儿想什么呢。  
那边gulf将衣服拉的更高了，他也是男人，知道这会引起mew的侵占欲，可是mew却好像没什么想法似的。他不禁挫败，难道是他身材不够好吗？看来他也得去练块腹肌出来才行。  
两人都愣愣地盯着对方，各自心怀鬼胎地沉默着。


End file.
